Seeing Red/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song story starts at Super Hero High Evil Ryan: So, Connor. Do you think Ryagio is good? Connor Lacey: Yes. I still think Ryan is inside him. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And if he don't reform Ryagio, Ryan will be a villain forever. Anyway. That would not happen. Connor Lacey: I hope he will reform. Evil Ryan: Me too. when Evil Ryan opens a locker, a doll smashs a pie on his face Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Laughing Bertram T. Monkey: Harley! Your pranks are the worst. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Hey! If you show your love for pranks, you would not be the worst. Evil Anna: Something seems not right here. Connor Lacey: Tell me about it. They are not acting like themselves if you ask me. Evil Anna: Not me, Conlan. C'mon, Starfire. I think something is making them angry. Starfire: I think you are the right, Evil Anna. Ryagio Dazzle: Count me in, Connor. And don't worry. I am not here for my revenge on you, I want to help you on this mystery. My bandmates are here too. Connor Lacey: Okay. Ryagio Dazzle: I know you and I are friends. Kairia and Chris Right, guys? Kairia Blaze: Yeah. Chris Dusk: Me too. I know Martin is not himself. Evil Ryan: Wow. Looks like Ryan is a bit like Adagio when he is around with the others. I hope Britney is immune to this unknown anger thing. Connor Lacey: I hope my Twilight's okay. Ryagio Dazzle: Twilight? You mean the girlfriend of OpThomas Prime? Connor Lacey: No. I mean, my series Twilight. Ryagio Dazzle: Oh. I guess we met this Twilight from differnet worlds. I met her in Equestria. Connor Lacey: In mine, I met her in the Island of Sodor. Kairia Blaze: Cool. Chris Dusk: So. I guess that the Twilight is ok in another dimension. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ryagio Dazzle: Don't worry, Batboy. his hand under Connor's chin Once we saved your Twilight, Thomas will be so pleased for you. Connor Lacey: I guess, you're right. ScI-Ryan: Connor? Why did Ryagio got his hand under your chin? Connor Lacey: I guess he feels me like a soft toy. Ryagio Dazzle: I know we can do. Let's go find the source. I can sense lots of negative energy in this place. Ryagio sees some more students arguing New Dazzlings' pendants glow red as they start absorbing the negative energy Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You ok? Ryagio Dazzle: Yeah. I can feel the negative energy flow through us. Evil Anna: Wow. At least the Cyberlings are sirens like you guys. Ryagio Dazzle: Yeah. At least Britney is ok. Britney: It's ok, Ryan. I can help. Ryagio Dazzle: Adagio. Nice of you to help us. Britney: It's what I do. feels the Dark Emergem's power Britney: Whoa. Look like Adagio is taking over me. Ryagio Dazzle: I see. turns into Adagio Connor Lacey: Britney? You ok? Adagio Dazzle: She's alright, Lacey boy. I will help you and my band. goes with Starfire and her friends Ryagio Dazzle: Looks like everyone here is not themselves. So much negative energy is flowing into our pendants. Connor Lacey: I see what you mean. Blythe Baxter: Good to know. I feel negative energy flowing into my pendant. Kairia Blaze: I know you do, Sonata. Sci-Ryan: Did you call Blythe Sonata, Kairi? Kairia Blaze: Because, she touch the Dark Energem and became Sonata, remember that, Shadowbolt? Sci-Ryan: I knew that, Kairi. At least you have Aria as your Kairia, Kairi. Kairia Blaze: Yeah. And the same thing for you, Sci-Ryu. Sci-Ryan: You got that right. puts his hand on Sci-Ryan and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from "Connor Lacey: Samurai Forever" called "Rise of Sci-Ryu" Sci-Ryan: Hmmm. I wonder this red water is drinkable. Connor Lacey: Wait! Sci-Ryan: Why not? I still think it's like the water I drink. the Zanzu River water Crash Bandicoot: Yuck. That is the one thing I will not do, Connor. Connor Lacey: You and me both, Crash. Sci-Ryan: See? I think it is harmless. Sci-Ryan feels sick Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh. I don't feel very well. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe you need some rest, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Maybe. I feel not like myself. on the bed Crash Bandicoot: Maybe it's that red water you had. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I feel like I am a Nighlock or something. in pain change into Sci-Ryu Sci-Ryu: I don't feel so good. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? You ok? Sci-Ryu: I am now Sci-Ryu, the Nighlock warrior. gets up and attacks Connor Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? Why you attack Connor? Sci-Ryu: He is my enemy, Connor. When I find Master Xandred, I'll make Earth belong to the Nighlok. ends and Ryagio's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. So. Sci-Ryu is me when I drink the red water and I made deal with Master Xandred. Ryagio Dazzle: So. I know that. Why did you have a flute when you are Sci-Ryu? Sci-Ryan: Well. I play it to remind me of my human self during my time with Dayu. Evil Anna: Awesome. Although, you remember what deal you offer this Master Xandred? Sci-Ryan: I think I told him that if I can destroy Connor and Ryan, then Xandred will have the Earth. Connor Lacey: Whoa. At least we stopped him. Ryagio Dazzle: And I did hear that Xandred told you that you should have embraced the nighlok life like Dayu would. Sci-Ryan: Dayu and I were never really nighloks. Like Dayu's heart remained human. My heart remained human as well. Connor Lacey: It's ok, Sci-Ryan. I know Ryan and I got Sci-Ryu's DNA. Ryagio Dazzle: Along with Sci-Rygo. Lacey nods his head Kairia Blaze: Sci-Ryan was a Nighlok? Captain Rex: Well. He kinda turned evil after that. Chris Dusk: Whoa. It's like Ryan saying he turned into a vampire one time. As soon as we find something that cause thier arguing, our pendants will be filled with negative energy. students continue to argue Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh. They are arguing. puts his hand on Sci-Ryan's hand and his eyes turn white. Flashback to Connor Lacey: Samurai Forever Sci-Ryu: Hello, Master Xandred. Master Xandred: Who are you? Sci-Ryu: I'm Sci-Ryu. I see you want to about to flood the Earth. Master Xandred: What's in it for me, Sci-Ryu? Sci-Ryu: I got a deal for you. If I can destroy Connor Lacey and Ryan, I can make everyone cry to make the river rise and flood the earth so you will have it for your rule. Master Xandred: Hmmm. You do know about my mission. Deal. Sci-Ryu: Perfect. ends and Cody's eyes turn to normal Connor Lacey: Sci-Ryan. When you made a deal with Master Xandred, who did you also meet? Sci-Ryan: I think Dayu. She and I have Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer